Bad Omen
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: Draco woke up on the floor and knew that something wrong would happen


**Bad Omen**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: Harry/Draco, mention of others

Summary: Draco woke up on the floor and knew that something wrong would happen

Warning: OOCness (some characters might be OOC). Also, pardon my lack of language diversity, but English isn't my first language and I'm really not used to British English. I'm currently in Australia, but still none the wiser in Oz slang. Another warning, I read the books and watched the film (although only until Order of Phoenix. I didn't read or watch HBP and DH), but I have to be honest, I'm starting to forget the characters -_-;;; not all, obviously, so I won't be including those I don't really remember well

Disclaimer: obviously, Harry Potter is not written by me. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent. And I would be off writing another book instead of fanfics

A/N: I've been reading a lot of HP fics (mainly Harry/Draco, my OTP for now), and am itching to try my hand on writing one for myself. Of course, I'm not the best writer there is. Any kind of review is welcome and encouraged, except for flames, obviously. If someone is to speak badly of my fiction, I'd rather know the reason behind it too so I could improve. Anyway, enough babbling, enjoy the story~

**Bad Omen**

Draco prided himself in the fact that he was a neat freak, tidy even in his sleep. He had never in his life woken up to rumpled sheets, fallen pillows, and destroyed alarm clock. Today, however, didn't start as any other day. The young Malfoy blinked as he stared at the ceiling of his room sleepily and wondered why his back hurt like he had some naughty fun the night before. Only, he hadn't.

Grumbling as he got up and groaning when he felt the terrible, blasted crick on his lower back, he then noticed that he was sleeping on the hard, wooden floor.

Normally, people would think that their body was finally rebelling against them or they just had a wonderful dream and decided to roll off the bed. He wouldn't be a Malfoy if he was normal—like those plebeians. And to him, this morning incident could only mean one thing.

He was going to have a crazy day ahead of him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco was working in his desk, trying to ignore the rest of his colleagues gossiping about and clearly forgetting their own work. Three people had called in sick and their work was transported neatly to his desk, making the stack of paper on his desk quadruple in size. He glared around the room, trying to intimidate the perpetrator—the one who had levitated those papers to his desk—to break and admit their guilt.

However, before he could accomplish his goal, the attention of everyone in the department was taken by a loud code red announcement asking everyone to evacuate the Ministry building.

As he got up and walked over to the door to check on the situation, he nearly run into a tree. He blinked, stared at the tree, and ran after it when the tree suddenly uprooted itself from the pot it was in and ran down the corridor for its life.

"Malfoy!"

Draco glanced briefly to the side and saw Harry running towards him, and another similar tree running past him. He backed away slightly in surprise, nearly running into a wall, and turned to look straight forward again and he swore his jaw dropped when the tree suddenly held hands—limbs, and ran together, as if planning to elope.

"What the heck is happening here, Potter!" Draco demanded as he watched the other man fall into steps beside him, running after the stray potted plants, which were leaving rustled leaves behind them in a trail.

"Fred and George," Harry answered as if mentioning their names explained everything.

Actually, it did.

Draco grunted as he turned a corner in time to see the plants running down the stairs like a main character from a thriller movie with his love interest trying to escape zombies. Or crazed Aurors hell-bent on getting them back into the pots where they belong and crush their blooming romance.

"I did _not_ just think that," Draco groaned to himself as he ran down the stairs with Harry beside him and nearly fell down. "_Move_, Potter. I get the rails."

"Why, your non-existent balance betraying you?" Harry teased as he moved slightly and let Draco grip the rail as they rushed down, trying to catch up with the trees.

Draco decided not to dignify the statement with a reply, and a quick glance to the corridor beside them had him smirking at the fact that they weren't the only ones going after lovestruck, crazy, and apparently very athletic plants although they spent most of their time sitting quietly in their pots.

The trees running away from them turned around slightly to see if they had caught up, still holding limbs. Draco, determined to catch the trees, nearly shrieked when he felt something on his arm.

"Keep your bloody hand to yourself, Potter! Just because they're holding hands doesn't mean we have to!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Every potted plant was back in their pots by lunch break, and those involved in the chase were slumped over their respective desks, feeling the beginning of muscle cramps because of the unexpected exertion. Draco cursed silently as his colleagues chattered on happily, as they had simply stayed in the department's room instead of joining the chase.

"Maybe I should've just stayed here," he mumbled to himself, pushing at his desk slightly to help him sit upright. His eyes widened slightly when a small cup of coffee was placed in front of him and he nearly shrieked when the contents sloshed a bit and nearly spilled all over his paperwork.

"Bloody heck, can't you do anything right?" Draco grumbled as he snatched the coffee cup, making sure not to spill anything on his desk. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Delivering your coffee," Harry replied with a grin. "And this," he added, putting a chicken sandwich on Draco's desk. "Obviously, you're too lazy to go down."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Are those two loons already out of this building?"

Harry took a sip from his own coffee calmly, and Draco considered kicking Harry's shin through under his desk. However, as if reading his mind, Harry quickly sidestepped.

"No," he answered, and Draco frowned. "They're still on the loose. However, it's unlikely that they will do the same trick again, so you don't have to worry about chasing runaway plants again."

"I would've caught them sooner if you hadn't interfered," Draco snapped, putting his coffee cup down and taking the sandwich. "And I don't appreciate you trying to hold my hand while running. We're not eloping."

"Ah, yes, so we're going to have an official wedding?" Harry asked teasingly, his grin widening, and he laughed hard as he ran out of the Human Relation department's office, barely avoiding the hex Draco threw at him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco had just settled himself into 'work' mode after finishing the chicken sandwich and coffee Harry had brought him—he'd have to tell him that he had given the coffee too much sugar—when an owl whizzed past right above his head, dropping pieces of paper that were cut out into hearts onto his desk.

He stared, blinking, at the paper heart before it suddenly jumped up and started flying around in the room, sticking themselves onto people's foreheads. He watched in terror as writing suddenly appeared on the paper heart, spelling out the name of the victim's love interest.

His survival instinct kicked in and he ducked under his table to avoid the hearts. Once he deemed it to be slightly safer, he made a run for the door. The condition in the hallway wasn't much better, as paper hearts were everywhere, and he had to put up a barrier charm to make sure none stuck onto his own forehead.

However, not one to miss a good opportunity, he snuck glances wherever he went.

"Huh, Blaise and Pansy. Couldn't say I didn't see that coming," Draco commented to himself as he continued walking down the corridor. He finally reached Harry's office and went in, just in time to see Harry laugh as the paper on Ron's forehead spelled out Hermione's name.

"I'm going to kill those two!" Ron exclaimed as he ran out, obviously trying to find his brothers while trying his best to hide whose name was written on the paper.

"Oh, hey there," Harry greeted when he saw Draco standing by the office door.

"You sound way too unconcerned," Draco pointed out as he looked around, making sure there was no evil paper heart trying to attack him.

"You're not concerned yourself," Harry said easily, standing up from his seat to walk over to Draco who saw a paper heart trying to attack him and quickly caught it in his hand.

"I kind of knew this was coming," Draco said easily. "Bad omen," he added, although he didn't disclose the nature of said bad omen.

Harry smirked. "Really..." he mumbled with an evil glint in his glasses.

"Wh—"

Draco nearly screamed in rage when Harry stuck a piece of paper heart on his forehead, and he did the same to Harry, making sure to smack it right onto the lightning bolt scar.

Harry laughed until he couldn't breath, not minding the fact that there was a paper heart stuck on his forehead as well. He composed himself moments later—after Draco had given him a friendly reminded in the form of a kick in the shin.

He looked up and grinned while Draco snorted when their names were spelled on each other's paper heart. He pulled the paper from Draco's forehead and placed it over his left breast, and did the same to his own.

"Dork," Draco grumbled. "No wonder you were sorted into Gryffindork."

"Mm-hm," Harry mumbled as he pushed Draco onto the wall behind him and started kissing him.

Draco rolled his eyes, ready to give Harry an earful on improper treatment of a Malfoy—every sensible person knew not to ignore or push a Malfoy onto the wall.

But he supposed it could wait until after.

**End of ****Story**

And that's it :D hope you enjoyed it, even in the slightest


End file.
